Je suis un vampire
by Hinata-Chan142464
Summary: Plus de 800 ans que je le cherche. Est-ce qu'un jour je vais finir par le retrouver ?


Je suis un vampire. Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous dire c'est qui cette folle ? Que je suis l'une de ses personnes qui fait partie d'une secte satanique qui croit que les vampires sont des êtres suprêmes et toutes les autres choses que les humains inventent. Mais, je vous assure que je suis un vrai vampire. Un qui boit du sang humain et qui est éternel. Et je vous le dis tout de suite que tous les autres trucs que vous entendez sont des conneries. Les vampires ne détestent pas l'ail, personnellement je n'aime pas trop mais je connais des vampires qui en mangent tous les jours. Le crucifix, le rosaire ou tout autre objet avec une croix ne sert à rien, je porte un collier avec une croix catholique au tour du cou. Quand on passe devant un miroir il renvoi notre reflet. Bon, les seuls trucs qui sont vraies sont le pieu en bois dans le cœur et le fait que les vampires ne supportent pas le soleil. Si on nous enfonce un pieu dans le cœur, on se dessèche immédiatement. Et si on se pointe devant le soleil, on est réduit en cendres au bout de quelque minute après avoir eu des cloques affreuses sur la peau. Quelle fin joyeuse me direz-vous ! J'ai failli mourir maintes et maintes fois par un pieu mais j'ai réussi à exterminer rapidement ceux qui m'attaquer. J'ai failli mourir une fois par le soleil. Mais un humain m'a sauvé à temps. C'était en 1198, c'est-à-dire il y a un peu plus de 800 ans. J'ai exactement 832 ans. J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai été transformé. J'étais dans la fleur de l'âge.

**Flash-Back**

« Désolé, je t'ai mordu sous l'énervement. J'croyais que t'étais morte. Tu vas devenir un vampire, maintenant. »

Quoi de plus merveilleux que de commencer une nouvelle vie avec cette phrase-là ? Après ça, je m'étais effondré au sol en criant. Quelque chose poussait dans ma bouche, j'y portais mes mains pour toucher mes dents. Je touchais mes canines pour découvrir qu'elles étaient pointues. J'hurlais plus fort en sentant mes os se briser, pour ensuite se reconstruire. Je m'étais évanoui sous la douleur. Quelques heures plus tard, voyant que je revenais à moi, mon créateur m'avait apporté un jeune homme pour que je puisse me nourrir. Au début, j'avais refusé mais quand il avait fait une entaille sur le poignet de ce qui allait devenir mon casse-croûte, je n'avais pas résisté. Quand j'avais vu une goutte de sang couler le long de sa main, j'avais accouru. J'étais arrivé en une seconde devant lui. J'étais pourtant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, surement mes nouvelles compétences. Après l'avoir vidé de son sang, le corps sans vie du jeune homme était tombé par terre. Mon créateur m'avait alors regardé. Quand je le regardais de plus près, il était plutôt attirant. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus très clairs. Il avait une cicatrice par-dessus son sourcil droit. Ce qui faisait que son sourcil ressemblait à une croix. Il émanait de lui une sorte de charisme qui faisait qu'on était obligé de le regarder.

« Je m'appelle Sting, mais c'est la seule chose que tu sauras de moi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Lucy. Pourquoi tu étais énervé ?

- Parce que des humains sont à mes trousses. Mais pour en revenir à toi, tu as un bien jolie prénom, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui est jolie. »

Il avait dit ça en jetant un regard appréciateur à ma poitrine. Pour ne pas me vanter, j'avais un corps magnifique. Une forte poitrine, de longues jambes, des fesses rebondies, des lèvres pulpeuses, de grands yeux marron et des cheveux blonds.

J'étais la fierté de mes parents. Mes parents… Enfin, mon père. Ma mère est morte, quand j'avais 6 ans, d'une maladie incurable. Elle me manquait terriblement, j'adorais ma mère. J'aimais beaucoup mon père mais j'avais des relations plutôt conflictuelles avec lui depuis la mort de ma mère. Mon père m'avait arrangé un mariage avec le fils d'un seigneur d'une autre région. Il se déroulerait dans quelques mois. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Hibiki, d'après les dires de mes servantes c'est un coureur de jupon. Depuis l'annonce de ce mariage, mes relations avec mon père se sont empirées. Je défiais son autorité dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je me heurtais à son autorité en refusant catégoriquement d'épouser cet homme, il m'avait puni de nombreuses fois à cause de ça. Je ne voulais pas épouser un homme à 17 ans. Je voulais trouver l'amour de ma vie, enfin le rêve de toutes les filles de mon âge. J'étais dans la forêt parce que j'avais fugué.

« Finalement, peut-être que j'ai eu raison de te mordre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu feras un vampire magnifique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un vampire pour être magnifique !

- Et en plus elle a du caractère ! C'est encore mieux. »

Je m'étais alors précipité vers lui. Je l'avais plaqué au sol violemment. Mais en quelques secondes il avait inversé les rôles.

« C'est pas un nouveau-né qui va m'avoir. J'suis plus vieux et j'ai plus d'expérience.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. T'as quel âge ?

- 203 ans.

- T'es vieux !

- Et alors ! J'ai le corps de mes 17 ans .

- T'es vieux quand même !

- Et dire qu'il va falloir que je fasse ton éducation !

- Mon éducation ? »

Il s'était relevé et me tendais la main. Je m'étais relevé sans son aide. Il avait soupiré. Je suis assez grande pour me relever toute seule et puis ma fierté ne m'autorisait pas à prendre sa main. Il était allé s'asseoir sur un rocher et je l'avais suivi.

« Pour commencer, t'es un vampire maintenant.

- J'n'avais pas remarqué !

- Tais-toi, sale gamine ! Maintenant, que t'es un vampire il va falloir t'habituer à certaine chose. Par exemple, boire du sang humain. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu peux manger de la nourriture normale, aussi. Tu as une force surhumaine, maintenant. Et tu es rapide comme l'éclair. Tu guéris vite, mais si tu bois du sang humain en étant blessé tu guériras plus vite. Tu peux hypnotiser les personnes pour qu'elles fassent ce que tu veux . Certains vampires ont mêmes un pouvoir spécial. Personnellement, je peux hypnotiser les personnes. Tu as une ouïe sur développé et une vision beaucoup plus développé. Si on t'enfonce un pieu en bois dans le cœur, t'es morte. Et si le soleil te touche, il te brûle automatiquement. À part, si tu as un bijou spécial. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai que le mien. Je te montrerais un endroit où tu pourras t'en procurer un. Tu devras me suivre pour que je finisse ton éducation.

- Parce qu'en plus il va falloir que je te supporte ?

- Oui, pour éviter que tu fasses un carnage dans les villages !

- Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, alors je m'en vais. »

Il s'était levé, et avait déguerpi. J'étais alors restée pendant des heures dans la plaine essayant d'assimiler que j'étais un vampire. J'avais levé le rocher où j'étais assise pour voir si j'étais aussi forte que ça. J'avais réussi avec tellement de facilité, je l'avais balancé à une vingtaine de mètre de moi. J'avais couru jusqu'au rocher en à peine deux secondes. Je l'avais détruit en un coup de pied. Ensuite, j'avais attendu que le soleil se lève. Tête brûlée comme j'étais il avait fallu que je voie s'il avait raison. Et à mon plus grand malheur, il avait raison. J'étais assisse par terre, n'ayant plus le rocher pour m'asseoir. J'étais au milieu de la plaine quand le soleil s'était levé. Quand il était apparu, je l'avais senti passer. J'avais l'impression de brûler vivante, c'était une sensation plus douloureuse que ma transformation, qui était pourtant assez éprouvante. Ma peau ne ressemblait plus à de la peau. C'était des cloques à la place, d'horrible cloque. J'avais hurlé tellement fort qu'on avait dû m'entendre dans toute la région. Je m'étais dit qu'à l'origine j'avais fugué pour éviter un mariage arrangé. Et que finalement, j'étais devenue un vampire et que j'allais mourir brûlé à cause du soleil.

Tout à coup, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années était arrivé sur un cheval et m'avait attrapé par le bras pour me traîner dans l'ombre de la forêt. J'étais à moitié inconsciente quand j'avais senti un liquide chaud contre mes lèvres. Je les avais pressé contre pour en boire plus mais on me l'avait retiré. Je rouvrais les yeux et regardais ma peau pour voir qu'elle revenait à la normale. Les cloques de tout à l'heure avaient presque toute disparu. Je regardais le garçon qui m'avait sauvé pour voir que c'était Natsu.

Natsu était un orphelin. Je l'avais trouvé en très mauvais état alors que je me promenais dans le village. Il avait les pieds en sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Je l'avais ramené au château contre l'avis de tous. Je m'étais fortement disputer avec mon père mais au final j'avais réussi à le convaincre de laisser Natsu vivre au château. On lui avait offert la vie d'un petit prince, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il restait souvent avec moi, je l'aimais bien. Il disposait d'une couleur de cheveux atypique, il avait les cheveux roses, j'adorais passer mes mains dedans chose qu'il me reprochait souvent. Et il avait de beaux yeux verts foncés. Je le considérais comme mon petit frère, celui que je n'avais jamais eu.

« Je suis arrivé à temps, on dirait.

- Tu sais que je suis un vampire ?

- Oui.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Une personne normale ne brûlerait pas au soleil.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais peur de celle qui m 'a sauvé, i ans.

- Je pourrais te tuer en moins d'une seconde.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Il suffit que tu te coupes pour que je me précipite vers toi et te vide de ton sang.

- Je t'ai donné du sang tout à l'heure et pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait.

- J'étais encore faible à ce moment-là.

- Même en pleine forme, tu ne me feras aucun mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il te demande limite de le tuer. Si tu ne le fais pas je le ferais à ta place. »

Sting était revenu. Il se précipitait déjà vers Natsu quand il fut projeté au sol après que je l'ai poussé.

« Ne le touche pas !

- Il connaît notre existence ! Dès qu'il verra quelqu'un il lui dira tout de suite que nous sommes des vampires ! Des centaines d'hommes seront à nos trousses pour nous tuer !

- Il ne dira rien ! N'est-ce pas, Natsu ?

- Je ne dirai rien, Lucy. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- Merci, Natsu. »

Je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais fort contre moi. Il serrait ses petits bras autour de moi. Je relâchais Natsu et me dirigeais vers Sting.

« J'ai pas le droit à un câlin, moi aussi ?

- Non.

- Méchante.

- Je sais.

- Il faut y aller, Lucy.

- Et comment je fais ? Il fait jour, et je n'ai rien pour me protéger.

- J'ai une cape pour toi. Tu n'auras qu' à la mettre jusqu'à ce qu'on te dégote un bijou qui puisse te protéger. »

J'hochais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. Je me retournais vers Natsu et le reprenais dans mes bras.

« Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

- Compte sur moi.

- Si mon père me cherche tu lui diras que j'ai fugué pour éviter le mariage et que tu n'as rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher. Et que je suis déjà loin.

- D'accord.

- Prends soin de toi, Natsu. »

Je me relevais et enfilais la cape que Sting me tendait. Je jetais un dernier regard à Natsu et suivit Sting.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Vous vous demandez surement comment je peux prendre aussi facilement le fait de devenir un vampire ? Tout simplement, parce que j'aurais accepté tous les moyens possible pour éviter ce mariage. Dix ans après que je sois partie, Sting et moi sommes retournés au château qui m'a vu grandir c'est là où j'ai appris la mort de mon père. Sur le moment, j'ai été triste puis après ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, c'est comme si un inconnu était mort. J'ai essayé de trouver Natsu mais on m'avait appris qu'il avait disparu depuis trois ans. Là, j'ai vraiment été dévasté, même si je savais qu'il n'avait que disparu, je m'attendais au pire. J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'essaye toujours d'ailleurs. Quelques temps après mes 100 ans, Sting et moi avons rencontré un vampire du nom d' Erza. Elle m'a appris qu'elle avait transformé Natsu quand il avait 17 ans. Je lui avais demandé comment elle savait que je connaissais Natsu, elle m'avait répondu qu'il lui avait beaucoup parlé de moi. Après ça, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le retrouver. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour lui qui était plus que de l'amitié. Quand j'étais humaine, je pense, que je l'aimais déjà de cette manière mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Ce n'était pas normal pour moi d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour un enfant que je considérais comme mon frère. Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était devenu un vampire au même âge que moi, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être une chance de montrer cet amour au grand jour. J'en ai parlé à Sting, mais il m'a ri au nez. Il m'a dit que ce genre d'histoire ce n'était que dans les contes de fées.

Depuis plus de 800 ans, je suis Sting partout où il va. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé . Finalement, je l'aime bien même s'il m'énerve la plupart du temps. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, on est allé en boîte pour se défouler. J'ai beau avoir 832 ans, j'adore aller en boîte pour danser. Je suis au milieu de la piste de danse, Sting lui se trouve à une table en train de draguer une brune. Je suis en train de me déhancher sur la dernière musique à la mode de l'année 2013. Je préfère largement la musique des années 80. Mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord comme on dit. J'attire tous les regards avec ma jupe courte et mon décolleté plongeant. Je vais au bar pour aller me désaltérer.

« Une vodka.

- Deux, s'il vous plaît. »

Je me retourne pour voir un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Il doit avoir le même âge que moi quand j'ai été transformé. Il est plutôt pas mal et passablement saoul . Il a des cheveux corbeaux et des yeux noirs. Mais il n'est pas mon style. Le serveur nous apporte nos verres.

« Tu t'appelles comment, jolie demoiselle ?

- Lucy.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir le mien ?

- Non.

- J'te le donne quand même, j'm'appelle Grey.

- C'est cool pour toi.

- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?

- Non, ça ne me dit pas du tout.

- Allez, sois gentille.

- Ça tombe mal, j'n'suis pas gentille.

- Allez, viens.

- Non.

- Si. »

Il empoigne ma main. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui casser le bras. Je tourne la tête et vois que Sting me regarde en souriant, je passe alors ma main dans mes cheveux et il se retrouve à côté de moi. Il passe son bras sur mes épaules et regarde le type qui m'a accosté.

« J'crois avoir entendue qu'elle ne veut pas venir chez toi, alors laisses tomber.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'étais accompagné.

- En même temps, tu ne me l'as pas demandé. »

Il s'en va rapidement après avoir finis on verre. Je bois mon verre d'une traite et en recommande un autre.

« Merci, Sting. J'en ai marre de ces gars.

- En même temps, si tu mettais des trucs moins sexy, y'en aurait moins des mecs comme lui.

- Oui. Mais le chevalier servant que tu es est là pour me protéger.

- T'es assez grande pour te protéger toute seule.

- Je me voyais mal lui casser un bras en plein milieu de la boîte.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- Tu devrais le savoir après 800 ans de cohabitation, Sting, j'ai toujours raison.

- D'ailleurs, je commence à en avoir marre de toi.

- On sait tous les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- J'rentre à la maison. À tout à l'heure . Et ramène pas n'importe qui à la maison. »

Je sors par la porte arrière mais je sens quelqu'un me suivre. Après quelque pas, je me retourne et vois qu'il y a personne.

« Bon arrêtes de te cacher, je sais que t'es là. »

Le gars de tout à l'heure sort de derrière une poubelle. Il a l'air encore plus saoul. Il s'approche de moi rapidement enfin aussi rapidement que son ébriété peut lui permettre. Il attrape mon bras.

« On va chez moi.

- Non. »

Il commence à m'entraîner mais je lui retourne le bras et le plaque au sol. Je lui mets la main sur la bouche avant qu'il puisse crier.

« Quand je dis non, c'est non. »

Je me précipite vers son cou pour boire. Je lui laisse assez de sang pour qu'il survive. Ça ne le ferait pas du tout si on découvrait qu'il y avait des vampires . Je chuchote le prénom de Sting pour qu 'il vienne. Il arrive quelque seconde plus tard.

« J'étais en train d'emballer une nana !

- Hypnotise-le et dis-lui qu'il est tombé violemment par terre, c'est pour ça qu'il a le bras déboîter Et que la marque qu'il a dans son cou n'est pas grave et qu'elle disparaîtra dans quelque jours. Et après, tu pourras finir de l'emballer cette fille. »

Après qu'il l'ait fait il retourne à l'intérieur. Je continu mon chemin pour rentrer à l'appartement que nous avons loué avec Sting. Je sens encore quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois que quelqu'un est derrière moi.

« Arrêtez ce petit jeu. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. »

La personne se précipite vers moi et me plaque au sol. C'est un vampire. J'inverse les rôles et me retrouve au-dessus de lui. On se retrouve sous la lumière. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la couleur de cheveux. Rose. Il faut que je me calme peut-être que ce n'est pas lui. Il peut avoir un double dans la nature. Pourtant, il a les mêmes traits de visage et les mêmes yeux. Et la même couleur de cheveux, personne ne peut avoir la même couleur. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'ai retrouvé après tant d'année !

« Natsu ?! C'est bien toi ?

- Oui. Tu voudrais bien te lever ? Pas que cette position est inconfortable mais je n'arrive plus à respirer. »

Je me rends compte que ma poitrine est complètement écrasée contre son torse. Je me relève et lui tends la main qu'il prend sans aucune hésitation je lui propose d'aller chez moi pour qu'il m'explique . Après une dizaine de minute de marche, nous arrivons à l'appart. Je le fais rentrer et lui dis de faire comme chez lui . Je referme la porte et vois qu'il est déjà installé sur le canapé, je m'empresse de le rejoindre. J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais même pas par laquelle commencer. Je me lance, enfin, après l'avoir regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant dix minutes. Il a vraiment bien grandi. Il est un charmant jeune homme, maintenant.

« Comment ? Je sais qu'Erza t'a transformé mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'un vampire qui mord tout ce qui bouge.

- Elle m'a transformé parce que je lui ai demandé.

- Tu lui as demandé ?!

- Oui. Après que tu sois partie avec Sting, j'ai attendu mes 17 ans pour pouvoir être transformé.

- Tu n'es pas resté avec elle ?

- Non, après qu'elle m'ait tout enseigné j'suis partie pour te retrouver. Enfin, j'ai essayé.

- Tu m'as cherché pendant plus de 800 ans ?!

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Depuis mon enfance. Mon amour n'a fait qu'augmenter au fil des années. »

Il se rapproche de moi, subitement et m' embrasse. Je le repousse.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Tu es avec l'autre, c'est ça ?

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de sortir avec des vampires plus jeunes que moi. »

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué de pouvoir faire ça . Il attrape alors une de mes mèches et joue avec. Je me rapproche de lui et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens sa langue se presser contre ma bouche et je l'entrouvre légèrement. Sa langue s'immisce dans ma bouche et joue avec la mienne. Je romps le baiser et le prends dans mes bras.

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Plus de 800 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

- Qui t'a dit que je voulais partir ? »


End file.
